Put You to Bed
by Raven03
Summary: Post ep for 'Signature.' Elliot is there for Olivia. Not a song fic. Ch.4 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is something that's been running around in my head since 'Signature.' I thought about putting it in with my other story, Fraternization, but the way I see it, it has to stand alone. Now, Liv will probably never allow the events that take place to happen, but oh, imagine if she did. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately they do not belong to me, but Dick Wolf said it was cool for me to borrow them.

Elliot and Fin had come back earlier than expected from their extradition in Canada. Once Elliot had entered the squad room,  
he'd noticed Olivia sitting at her desk, lost in her thoughts. At least, that was what Elliot assumed as he made his way to Cragen's office.

However, ten minutes later when he left out, Olivia had not moved from the pose she'd been in when he had gone in. Brushing it off to the victim t  
hey'd lost on a case she'd worked with Lake, he ran upstairs to his locker. As he walked in, he nearly collided with Lake who was leaving out.

"Is Liv doing any better," Lake asked him.

"She'll be ok. She just needs to be alone right now. It really takes a toll on her when we lose a victim." Elliot replied.

Lake frowned slightly, "But Cooper wasn't a victim."

"Cooper," Elliot asked, "the agent that killed herself. That's why Liv is upset?"

Lake opened his mouth to answer but decided to against what he wanted to say, "Maybe you should talk to Liv," he said and moved to leave.

Elliot moved in front of him, blocking his path. He pulled himself up to his full height, "No, you tell me what happened tonight."

"I don't know what happened," Lake said after a minute, "Everything seemed alright until Cooper pulled out a gun and shot herself.  
Next thing, Liv just….lost it. She started crying and ever since we left Cooper's apartment, she hasn't said a word."

Before Lake could say anything else Elliot had turned on his heels and made his way back downstairs. Liv was still sitting at her desk.

"Liv," he said softly, coming to stand in front of her.

She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Come on Liv, let me take you home," Elliot tried.

Still nothing.

Gently, he grasped her under her left arm and pulled her up. She gave no resistance. When she looked into his eyes, Elliot felt like  
she was looking right through him. Elliot had never seen her like this before, and he became even more worried.

He moved his hand to the small of her back and guided her out the precinct and to his truck.

Elliot spent the drive to her apartment wondering what the hell was going to happen once they got there. He hoped she would come out of  
this trance once they arrived, so she could tell him how he could help her.

He found a park not far from her building and used his copy of her key to let them in. He led her into her apartment then closed and locked the door behind them.  
He was hoping she would turn around and thank him for taking her home, and insist that she was fine and that she would see him in the morning.

He wasn't so lucky. Olivia just stood there, staring into nothing.

Elliot took off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of the chair. He knew he might be there a while. It was a good thing  
he'd told Kathy he wasn't due back till the next day.

Returning his hand to the small of her back he took a deep breath and led her into her bedroom. He felt kind of nervous for he had  
never been in Olivia Benson's bedroom. He'd only seen it in passing from the front door to the living room.

Flipping on the switch as they crossed the threshold, he led her over to the left side of the bed. He'd hoped that once she  
realized he was in her bedroom, she would snap out of it.

Elliot wasn't sure what to do next so he decided to start with something simple.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her leather jacket off, then tossed it on the foot of her bed. He stepped closer to her,  
waiting for her to tell him to stop.

With no protest from Olivia, Elliot gripped the hem of the sweater she was wearing over her shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over her head.  
In the process part of her hair had gotten tousled and Elliot thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

The perfume from her sweater played with his senses. It smelled of vanilla and a hint of brown sugar. He placed the sweater on top of her jacket.

He put his hands on her waist where he gripped her shirt on either side. He pulled her shirt from her pants and paused for a moment.  
He prayed to God to help him through the next part for the sake of his partner, his best friend.

He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Once the last button was undone, he peeked  
through the opening of her blouse. He let out a sigh of release and pushed the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms.

She had chosen to wear a tank top underneath. Elliot wasn't sure if that was a relief or not because  
the tank top gave him a view of her breasts she often covered up with her layers of clothing.

Elliot cursed himself. Not only was he a married man, but Liv was his best friend and she was in a vulnerable state.

Elliot moved his hands to her hips and guided her backwards until she was sitting on the bed. His hands traced a path from her hips, over her thighs, and down her long legs. He unzipped and removed her boots. His hands then ran up each calf to pull down the dress socks she wore.

"Liv," he said, and looked up into her face to find her looking at him. He could see a glimmer of the Olivia he knew, gazing back at him.  
He pulled her back to her feet and undid the buckle on her belt, and slid it out of the loops of her pants.

Elliot continued looking at Olivia as he unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper. He gently pushed the pants down and over her hips, where it pooled at her feet.  
Elliot kept his eyes on Olivia as he squatted at her feet and lifted one leg, then the other from the pants.

Standing back up he reached behind her and pulled back the covers. He guided Olivia into her bed and as she slid underneath the covers, he caught a glimpse of black lace and her long legs.

He pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Elliot," he heard Olivia say. She had said it so softly he thought he had imagined it.

"Shhh, Liv," he said, "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." He placed a kiss to her temple. She closed her eyes and turned onto her side.  
As he left her, he switched off the light and closed the door, but left it open a crack. He made himself comfortable on her couch. He had meant what he said,  
he would be there when she woke, even if it wasn't until morning. He would always be there for her.  
End.

Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hadn't planned on this being more than one chapter, but I was told that I just couldn't leave it at that. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!  
_

It had been a week since Elliot had taken Olivia home and put her to bed. Olivia had not said anything about that night, so Elliot had decided not to  
bring it up. It had been a long week for Elliot, for he had not been able to stop thinking about the way Olivia's hips had felt beneath his hands, the flash of  
long legs that had stretched out from the black lace that had covered her hips, and her full breasts that had been restrained by the tank top.

He had had to stop and remind himself not to stare at her whenever she walked into the squad room, or when they were sitting at their desks doing paperwork.

Elliot had told himself that he would stay until she woke that next morning, but as soon as the first rays of light had filtered into  
her living room, he had gotten up and headed home. He hadn't wanted her to be embarrassed because of what had happened that night.

Olivia had remembered every single detail that night Elliot had taken her home. When he had led her to her bedroom she had  
expected him to leave her, but once he had removed her jacket she was anxious to see what he would do next. She had wondered how  
far he would go, and how far she would let him go. And so, she had let Elliot Stabler undress her.

Tears had almost came to her eyes when he had held her gaze as he had taken her pants off, pulled back the covers and helped her to bed. It was then she  
had said his name, to thank him for being a good friend to her; but he had gently told her to sleep. She hadn't been upset the next morning to  
find him gone. Not only did he have a family to go home to, but she had not been sure she could have faced him.

She had thought about that night very often for the past week, and would start to feel her body react. She would close her eyes and think  
about how gentle his hands had been against her body. A part of her had wanted him to cop a feel, but she knew he was too honorable a man to have done that.

Olivia glanced at Elliot from time to time as she drove them to her apartment. A local daycare had contacted them about a little boy  
they had believed was being sexually abused. Elliot and Olivia had went out and interviewed the little boy and his mother.

The little boy had said he had had been touched inside his pants. The mother accused her ex-husband for the boy had been with him last. They had  
obtained the address from the boy's mother and went to interview the father.

They had gotten the man to come to the precinct and once in the interrogation room, Elliot accused the man of molesting his son. The man then became  
enraged and had tackled Elliot, quite hard, to the floor. And it had resulted in an injured back for Elliot.

Olivia had volunteered to take Elliot to the emergency room and had sighed in relief as the doctor had informed them that nothing was broken.  
She had asked him if he wanted her to call Kathy, but he'd told her Kathy and the kids were upstate for the weekend visiting some relatives.

After the doctor had given Elliot a shot of morphine and prescribed him some painkillers, Olivia had decided to take Elliot home  
with her. She felt she owed it to him for looking out for her following the Cooper incident. She knew he kept extra clothes in his truck, and had  
filled his prescription once leaving the emergency room.

As she came upon her building she found a spot not too far and maneuvered Elliot's truck into the space. She hadn't told him that he was staying at her place  
but it didn't matter because by the time she'd picked up his prescription, the morphine had already kicked in. It hadn't knocked him out yet, but Olivia knew he  
would be on cloud nine.

She had managed to get Elliot upstairs and to her apartment. She helped him to the guest bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Goodnight, El," Olivia said and turned to leave the room.

When she got to the door she turned back to see Elliot struggling to get his jacket off. She sighed and went over to help him. She couldn't leave him  
hanging when he had felt she had needed help the previous week.

"Need some help, El?" she asked him.

He responded with a goofy grin and a nod.

Olivia couldn't help but to smile. She helped him take his jacket off and waited to see if he would be able to handle unbuttoning  
his shirt. She took over when she saw him struggling.

His arms seemed to be made of lead and he couldn't hold them up long enough to pull his undershirt over his head. She grasped the shirt and pulled it  
over his head. She paused and took a minute to admire his well-defined chest. He looked damn good for a man in his early forties.

Sure, Elliot had pulled his shirt off in front of her before. She'd just never taken it off of him before and that made all the difference.

Suddenly Elliot stood up and dropped his pants to the floor. Olivia stood frozen to the spot. She glanced down and saw that he was wearing briefs.

He pulled her against him in a hug, "Night, Liv," he said then climbed under the covers.

Olivia picked up his clothes up from the floor and laid them across the end of the bed. She bid him goodnight and left the room. She went into  
her bedroom and into her bathroom where she turned on the shower. She undressed then stepped under the hot spray.

Her thoughts turned to Elliot's hard chest and the way it had been pressed against hers, and the briefs that had clung to his form.

Olivia's eyes slipped closed as she remembered the way he had briefly held her, the scent that had been coming off him in waves. She stood under the spray  
thinking about Elliot's body until the water turned cold.

Stepping out the shower she pulled her robe on and loosely tied it. She picked up her clothes and placed them in the hamper.

Olivia walked into the kitchen where she had left Elliot's prescription. She filled a glass with water and took it into the guest bedroom. She set  
the water and a pill on the night stand. When morning came she knew Elliot would be in pain.

She looked over at Elliot, he was lying on his side. She reached over to pull up the blanket where it had slipped down. As she pulled the  
blanket up Elliot turned over and caught her wrist in his hand. He sat up and pulled her closer to him.

"Come to bed, Kath," Elliot said huskily.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Before she could tell Elliot she wasn't Kathy he pulled her onto the bed and pushed her onto her back. Elliot's lips latched on  
to the side of her neck. His right hand went to her left leg where it slowly moved up to her thigh.

"Mmm, you smell good," he breathed into her neck.

"El," Olivia whimpered.

She tried to push him up with her left hand because her right hand was trapped underneath his left.

"El, pleas-," but it died on her lips when she felt a draft.

Elliot had undone the sash of her robe.

She moved her free hand to pull her robe tighter but Elliot caught it in his right. He shifted his body to the right--the left side of Olivia-- and placed both her arms above her head, holding them in his right hand.

"Come on baby, the kids are sleep," he whispered and continued to kiss the side of her neck.

Olivia didn't know whether to cry or be relieved that he thought she was Kathy. She wasn't sure if she could handle knowing  
that Elliot secretly had feelings for her.

Olivia tried to move her arms again but it was no use, she was trapped.

Elliot's left hand stroked the side of her neck. He used his middle finger to trace a path down her sternum, to her stomach, around her bellybutton,  
then back up to circle first her left breast then her right. He repeated the pattern a few more times.

Olivia sucked in a breath as his finger passed her bellybutton and snaked to its left.

"Elliot, please," she tried again as he finger moved to the inside of her thigh. No matter how bad she wanted him to continue, she knew it  
was wrong because he thought she was Kathy.

And just like that he stopped. The hand holding her wrists loosened and she pulled out of his grasp.

"El," she said.

Elliot only snored softly in his sleep. He rolled up and over to his left where he situated himself back under the covers.

Olivia got up from the bed and retied her robe. As she left Elliot and went into her room she made a reminder to herself to stay away  
from Elliot the next time he had to get a shot of morphine. Thanks to his roaming hands, Olivia knew sleep wasn't going to come easy that night.

_Hate me? Love me? Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've had a majority of this writing but I've been questioning my writing, I do that sometimes. So, I went back and read it from the  
beginning, just so I wouldn't stray too much from what I had in mind. Thanks for waiting patiently or not so patiently. Happy Reading!

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and glanced towards the window, noticing the lack of sunlight although she knew it wouldn't be long before  
the sun made its appearance. She sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. After she worked the kinks out of her neck she headed for the kitchen. On the way  
she stuck her head in the guest bedroom.

Elliot was on his back. The covers had slipped down to his waist, so that his bottom half was hidden from view.

Without her permission her mind flashed back to what had taken place the night before. Elliot had subdued her and tried to have his way with her; he thought she had been Kathy. Olivia had not been afraid for she knew, although Elliot wasn't responsible for his actions, he would never hurt her.

When she had left him last night she had been upset with herself. Her body had betrayed her and deep down she had wanted Elliot to touch her. It was sad, and embarrassing, to say that it had been a couple of years since she had been sexually intimate with a man.

And when Elliot had started caressing her, her body had reacted and had taken her mind hostage, not allowing it to make any decisions whatsoever. As he had pulled her on the bed her heart had sped up. He had started kissing her neck and the neurons had started firing in her brain and caused a chain reaction of other neurons throughout her body where it reached her core and she'd felt that familiar ache between her thighs.

She'd heard of people being trapped in their own mind, but not by their body. She had felt guilty in every since of the word because Elliot had been under the influence of medication and he was her friend, her very married friend.

Olivia pulled the door closed then went into the kitchen where she put some coffee on. She went back to her room and changed into some clothes she could go jogging in, to work off some of the frustration her body still felt from the previous night.

After helping herself to a cup of coffee, she scribbled a note for Elliot and left it on the counter next to the coffee pot.

* * *

Elliot woke up with only to things he was able to comprehend: his back hurt like hell and he had a very stiff morning erection. The events of the previous  
day came back to him and how he had injured his back. The last thing he remembered was being at the emergency room with Olivia.

He looked around the unfamiliar room and instantly became alert, and at the same time he realized that Olivia probably had taken him home with her.

He sat up in bed and noticed a pill and a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. He walked to the door and stuck his head out. He paused  
for a minute but didn't hear anything.

"Liv," he called out. Nothing. He walked to her bedroom and saw that it was empty. He walked passed the living room and to the kitchen. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the counter.

Elliot went back into the guest bedroom and swallowed the pill. He drained the water and realized a shower would be good for  
his aching back. He found some clean towels in the hall closet and went into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to let the water get hot.

He discarded his briefs and stepped in the shower. He turned so that the water could hit his back for a few minutes.

Elliot faced the spray and lathered some soap on his bath towel and began to clean his body. He'd noticed his erection still hadn't gone down. Elliot didn't  
want to jerk off while he was in Olivia's apartment so he tried to think of something that would make it go away, but it was no use.

He gripped himself in his hand and started a slow rhythm.

He thought back to the dream he'd had last night. Olivia had been tucking him in and he had pulled her down onto the bed and started kissing her neck.

His rhythm sped up.

He stroked her thighs and parted her robe to find she was naked underneath. He had wanted to take her in that moment but decided to take his time.

She had quivered as he had traced a pattern across her skin. He remembered thinking that her skin had felt so real in the dream. His hand moved to her thigh to explore her center and that was where the dream ended.

He felt his release approaching.

Elliot replayed the dream in his head over and over, remembering more and more pieces.

He was now stroking at a quick pace.

He was back at the beginning of the dream where he had pulled Olivia on the bed with him. She had whimpered his name. A fog seemed to clear  
itself of his head and he put the pieces together just as he released himself into his hand.

It had not been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been almost exactly three yrs since I have updated this. But I went back and read it and I thought to myself, "This was really good. I can't leave it hanging here." So, I'm only going do ONE more chapter. We're going pretend that there's no Kathy, jus El and Liv. : )

Enjoy, Happy Reading!

Chapter 4

Olivia slowed to a walk as she approached her building. Nothing like a good jog to relieve tension. She wondered if Elliot was awake and if so, was probably back to his normal self. Olivia let her body cool down before she made her way back up to her apartment. She walked by the spare bedroom and seeing the closed door, realized that Elliot must still be sleeping. She entered her room and reaching out, swung the door closed. Olivia's hands went to her top to remove it, but she froze. Someone was in her room. She wasn't afraid because she knew who it was; she could always sense when he was near.

She slowly turned around and saw Elliot standing against the wall. Before she had closed her bedroom door, it had hidden Elliot. Olivia took in his appearance. His chest was bare, as were his feet. Blue jeans hugged his lower half. He was standing with his arms by his sides, not really threatening at all. But the look on his face, Olivia knew that look. It was the look that he used in the interrogation room. They stood there silently, staring the other down.

"What happened last night Liv," Elliot asked, going straight to the point.

Olivia kept her face neutral as she replied, "What do you mean El?"

A look passed over Elliot's face that said he expected her to say as much. He pushed away from the wall and slowly approached her. Olivia stood her ground as he came to stop in front of her. The look in his eyes had changed as he made his way over to her. Olivia felt like a perp; like she was being hunted. As she realized this, she was frozen in place and one thought came to mind: _Oh, shit._

Elliot gaze over Olivia's form, his eyes glued to the black yoga pants that hugged her curves. He reached out and placed his hands on her hips. From his touch Olivia knew her heart rate increased. His hands slowly rose to grip her sweatshirt in his hands, where he pulled it up and off her. Elliot could do nothing but stare at the sports bra; it was doing nothing to confine the fullness of what was Olivia Benson.

Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's forearms and gently pushed her backwards until she was flat on her back on the bed. Slowly and gently, he lowered himself until he was straddling her hips. His hands stroked her stomach and along her sides. He resituated himself so that he could kiss and nip at her stomach. Olivia's breathing had sped up the moment he touched her bare skin. A throaty gasp escaped her lips as he kissed his way her up body, where he kissed across her collarbone, and up her neck. His hands came up to cup her face and he gazed into her eyes. Olivia rose up until her lips were pressed against his.

The tender, gentle Elliot vanished the moment their lips touched, and years of unresolved passion and lust was released. Tongues anxiously explored the other, hands rushed to remove clothing until there was nothing but skin against skin. Olivia let her hands roam up Elliot's arms, shoulders, and down his back. Elliot's fingertips ghosted over her hip, and found its way to her inner thigh. His finger sought her heat and he found her ready for him.

Elliot positioned himself at Olivia's entrance and gazed down into her face. Olivia reached up and cupped his face in her hands, her eyes locked on his. With that he slowly pushed into her, until he was consumed in nothing but Olivia Benson. Olivia let out a breathless gasp as he filled her. When he began to move his hips, tingles shot through her entire body. Olivia arched her back as she began to experience so many different emotions.

When Olivia arched her back, Elliot leaned forward and began to kiss and nip at her throat. He kissed his way up to her lips. She returned the kiss with just as much passion as his. Elliot braced himself on his forearms and placed his forehead against Olivia's as he increased his stokes. He reached under her, placed both hands on her hips and pushed her lower body into his. The different angle caused Elliot to hit that sweet spot of Olivia's and within moments she froze as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Elliot felt her contracting around him, squeezing him. After a few more strokes his release burst from him and he spilled himself inside of her body. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Elliot laid his head upon her chest. Olivia put one arm around him and stroked his hair with the other hand. They lay like that, with Elliot still inside her and with her arms still around him, until they both fell asleep.

END

**Thanks to all for reading/reviewing!


End file.
